Betrayed
by gumminosus-ursus
Summary: "Wait!" Annabeth shouted. She squirmed out of her T-shirt. I was very relieved she was wearing a tank-top underneath. Annabeth walked forward. As she passed me, she whispered "I'm so sorry, Percy. I really am." She stood next to Luke. "I want to join you."


**Chapter 1-Annabeth gives us a surprise on Miami Beach**

**A/N This fanfiction is heavily based of the original books. All the parts that are italicized are taken directly from the book. I don't own any of it. I only own the changes I made to the plot and my OC's. This disclaimer is in effect through ****_all_**** chapters in this story. **

**Sorry, had to get that out of the way. This story is basically a rewrite of PJO from the end of the sea of monsters onward. I really need feedback other than the people I live with, so reviews would be much appreciated. Although, if you're going to criticize, do it nicely. Well, enough nagging and rambling, on with the story! This starts on page 236, Sea of Monsters.**

**EDIT: Someone pointed out a problem with the chapter. It bugged me so much, I just had to fix it.**

_She jumped in the cab. "You can count on me. I won't fail."_

_"Not failing would be good."_

_The cab peeled out in a cloud of exhaust. The Fleece was on its way._

_"Percy," Annabeth said, "That was so-"_

_"Generous?" Grover offered._

_"_Insane,_" Annabeth corrected. "You're betting the lives of everybody at camp that Clarisse will get the Fleece safely back by tonight?"_

_"It's her quest," I said. "She deserves a chance."_

_"Percy is nice." Tyson said._

_"Percy is _too_ nice." Annabeth grumbled, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was a little impressed. I'd surprised her anyway. And that wasn't easy to do._

_"Come on," I told my friends. "Let's find another way home."_

_That's when I turned and found a sword's point at my throat._

_"Hey, cuz," said Luke. "Welcome back to the States."_

_His bear-man thugs appeared on either side of us. One grabbed Annabeth and Grover by their T-shirt collars. The other tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson knocked him into a pile of luggage and roared at Luke._

_"Percy," Luke said calmly. "Tell our giant friend to back down or I'll have Oreius bash your friends' heads together." _

"Wait!" Annabeth shouted. She squirmed out of her T-shirt. I was _very _relieved she was wearing a tank-top underneath.

Annabeth walked forward. As she passed me, she whispered "I'm so sorry, Percy. I really am." She stood next to Luke. "I want to join you."

"Annabeth, what…" Grover stammered. "How could you?"

I was shocked, to say the least. Why would she do that? It didn't make any sense.

"So, Percy," Luke grinned. "Where's the Fleece?"

"I don't have it. We sent it ahead." I said quietly. Why would Annabeth betray us?

"What do you mean sent it…?" Luke's expression changed to one of shock. "Clarisse? You sent it with Clarisse?" He turned to one of his bear thugs. "Prepare my stead. I'll have to go after her myself."

Then, I did the only thing I could think to do. I uncapped my sword and stabbed Orieus. He crumbled to dust. I grabbed Grover's wrist and bolted to the pier, Tyson right behind us.

"Stop them!" Luke roared.

We jumped into the nearest boat, and I willed the currents to propel us forward. We shot out of the bay and toward Long Island. We sat in silence for hours, speeding through the water. I didn't need to be a genius to know what we were all thinking about.

What was she thinking? What did she mean when she said she was sorry? What was she sorry for? If she was sorry, why would she join them?

Honestly, I don't remember how we got back to camp, just that we did. When we got back to camp, Chiron was waiting for us.

"Chiron, you're back! How?" I asked.

Chiron chuckled. "There was an unfortunate accident with a runaway pastry. Mr. D. was not very happy and asked me to return."

I smiled. That must have been pretty funny. Too bad that smile didn't last very long. Annabeth's betrayal still stung.

"Where is Annabeth? I haven't seen here yet." Chiron asked.

I scowled. "Chiron, she's not coming back. She joined Luke."

For once, Chiron didn't seem to know what to say. "I can take watch tonight." I said. "I need some time to think things over."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but stayed silent.

That night, I sat on the hill, leaning on Thalia's tree. I thought about the things that happened earlier. I looked up at the Fleece, glittering above my head. The last thing I expected to happen was for a person to come seemingly out of the fleece, and fall into my lap. But that's what happened.

I blinked and froze. She had short, spiky black hair, freckles, and a lot of dark eye liner. She wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket. She was built like a long distance runner, strong and lithe.

Her eyes fluttered open. They were a startling, electric blue. She looked dazed and extremely confused. "I have to save them. I… I have to..." She sat up. Her eyes focused on me. "What… who are you? Get your hands off me! Who do you think you are?" She scrambled out of my lap. "What's wrong with you?" She slapped me.

"Ow! It wasn't my fault! You landed in my lap! What was I supposed to do, push you down the hill?" I said.

"Who are you, anyway?" She asked. "I don't know you."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I said, standing up.

She looked at me warily. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus." She got to her feet. "Do you know Annabeth and Luke?" She asked.

I looked away. "Unfortunately, I do."

She glared at me. "Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean? Where are they?"

My expression darkened, but I didn't say anything.

"They aren't…dead, are they?"

"They might as well be." I whispered.

She grabbed my T-shirt. "Explain." She growled.

"Do you want the long version or the short one?"

"You have sixty seconds." Her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Short version it is then. Last summer, I was chased to camp by a monster. I managed to kill it and drag my friend down the hill. I woke up three days later, and met Annabeth. She was one of my only friends, along with Luke. I went on a quest with Annabeth and Grover to recover Zeus's master bolt, because everyone thought I stole it, which I didn't. We killed a bunch of monsters and pissed of a war god. Then, we got to the underworld to get the bolt from Hades, who we thought took the bolt. The flying shoes that Luke gave us almost dragged Grover into Tartarus, but he managed to kick them off. Turns out Hades didn't have it, but it was in the backpack Ares gave us. We took the bolt to your father and went back to camp. Later, I talked to Luke and he set a Pit Scorpion on me. He left and the scorpion stung me. I almost died.

"This summer, Luke poisoned your tree, so Annabeth and I went to get the Golden Fleece. We fought a whole bunch of other monsters, got the fleece, sent it ahead of us to get it back in time, and then Luke caught us. He threatened to kill Annabeth and Grover, but Annabeth told him to wait, then she told me she was sorry and she joined him." I took a deep breath. "That's the short version. Anything else you want to know about me and my miserable life?"

Thalia shook her head. "How could they? They were my family, my best friends. I don't believe you!"

"She was my friend, too!"

"Why should I trust you? Those two have had my back for years, and you expect me to trust you over them?" She threw me against the tree. "There is no way in Hades I am going to believe that load of crap." she growled.

"As much as wish it wasn't true, it is. I swear on the Styx, I'm not lying!" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

She thought about it and slowly nodded. "I guess I have to believe you now, but I don't understand. How could they?" She let go of my shirt and sighed. "They were all I had left."

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

"So, what were you doing here anyway?"

"Keeping watch."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go ahead. People are going to be really surprised tomorrow, though. Everyone thinks you're dead and have been for five years."

"Five years? I'm seventeen?"

I shrugged. "You only look about fifteen."

"That's freaky."

Thalia and I talked for the rest of the night. I thought about what Annabeth had said, about how similar Thalia and I were. If what she said was true, I really hope we will be on the 'best friends' side of things.


End file.
